


Forever My brother, always a friend

by Josieswaithe921



Series: Legacies duo/family one shots [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, TVDU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josieswaithe921/pseuds/Josieswaithe921
Summary: Maya and Ethan have a meaningful conversion in the hospital at night after the terrible game that made Ethan break his arm. Are you guys ready to see the special relationship from the Machado siblings?
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Series: Legacies duo/family one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973779
Kudos: 7





	Forever My brother, always a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Legacies one shot! I will be doing multiple short stories of underrated Legacies Duos or family relationships. I feel like Legacies needs to start focusing on this stuff instead of romance all the time. So this will be a series:)

_ The night after the football game _

Salty tears ran down Maya’s face as she walked back in the hospital after sharing a special moment with Hope. She was so ruined for the day. Somehow she believes it was her fault that Ethan broke his arm. She kept on thinking to herself “ Why did I make him play? I knew it was risky so why didn’t I stop him?”

The only good thing about today, was Hope Marshall being there for them. For her. She only knew hope for a little bit but she gave her butterflies. The GOOD kind. She felt so comfortable around her, like she was one of her safe spaces. As she walked back into Ethan’s hospital room, unhappiness washed over her again and kicked Hope RIGHT out of her mind. 

“Hey” Ethan said softly. “Hey” Maya said, trying to hold back her tears. It was hard to see her brother this way knowing his football career was ruined and now he had lost his scholarship.

“ Please don’t cry, none of this is your fault it’s-” “No it is my fault” Maya interrupted. “ I should’ve never let you play In that stupid irrelevant game”. Ethan looked at his sister and could see how much she cared for him. He felt guilty that she would even put this on herself. He took her hand and said “ The only person who’s responsible for this is me.” He said, disappointed and a little bit angry but mostly disappointed. “I’m responsible for my own actions. I had the chance to say no but decided not to. This falls on me.”

Maya still looked regretful but let it go."But you know what was weird?” “What?” Maya said, confused. “Right when I broke my arm, It felt like I didn’t have control; like somehow something or someone was controlling me.” They both went silent for thirty seconds. Maya went through something weird in the past, like something was messing with her mind, but she didn’t give it much thought after that.

“ Or maybe you're a mess and did it yourself” Maya laughed. “ Your form could use a little work” They both giggled and it lightened the mood. Maya sat next to Ethan and put her head on his shoulder. “ I don’t know where to go from here, but as long as I have you and mom’s support, I will be okay”. Ethan said and he meant it. Honestly.

“ Well then I hope you know the feeling is mutual”. Maya grins at Ethan and he does the same.

Maya was scared to ask the question but she did it anyway. “So… what do you think of Hope?” She said, awkwardly. “ Oh…um... yeah… she’s cool” Ethan said nervously. Maya caught him smiling to himself. “Do you like her?” She blurted out. “We’ll see,'' he said smirking.

She knew exactly how he felt because she felt the same way. But THAT is another problem for another day.


End file.
